Color Me the Sea
by Seylove
Summary: When Seychelles wakes up in a strange world with a bad case of amnesia she must find her way out. With the help of a very unhelpful guide and many people she meets along the way she discovers the reason she is there and also discovers who she really is. The rating may change as the story progresses however for now I'll be keeping it at K for mild swearing.


_"Am I...Am I dead?"_  
_"No you are not dead."_  
_"Then where am I?"_  
_"Well, you a certainly not where you shouldn't be._  
_"..."_  
_"Then again you can not possibly be anywhere you should."_  
_"May I ask you one more question?"_  
_"If it doesn't take up too much of my time."_  
_"Do you know who I am?"_

**~*~**

**Chapter 1: Blanc**

It was something bright, like the sun, but not the golden light that all of us are so accustomed to of the sun. No, it was blindingly bright, and white. Like seashells, or ocean brine washing up on land. Or the starched, pale, expansive stretches of sand that encircles an island shore. I didnt know why these things came to mind as I squinted at the blinding light, but it seemed to conect with something in my brain; Or my heart. I remember covering my eyes to shield myself from the thing and as the feeling began returning to my legs and arms I began realizing the true position I was in. Preparing for the pain that was to come, I struggled to sit up from the previous sprawl I had been in, but I quickly realized that my body felt light and weightless and that I sensed no pain emanating through my body. I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked up towards the ceiling.

The bright light I had seen was no more than a crystal chandelier though, what had made the light seem so striking was the snow white complexion of the walls and ceiling around me. Not even the hanging display of candles had a touch of pigment and it seemed to be pulled into the room's blank atmosphere. Everything in the room seemed 2 dimensional with no shadows or lines defiling the perfection of the walls, despite the light which should have created some kind of silhouette of a shadow if it had been a normal room. Despite the lack of the natural occurrence, the room seemed, at first, just that, natural.

I looked down to see the same as I did above. Pure white with an upside down chandelier placed right beside me, like a mirror image to the one above. Except this mirror had a little flaw. Or rather two very large flaws. On one side of the mirror, a young girl sat looking with awe at everything in the room, her hair pulled back into pigtails with two ribbons, which were a particularly similar color to everything around her. In fact even her own skin and eyes were completely white. She would be indistinguishable from the background, if it wasn't for the faint silhouette of her figure. This blemish on the perfectly white canvas of the room was me.

Now the other large flaw was a completely different one entirely. It was a man, young, attractive, who was adorned in rich shades of red and blue. The colors seemed to streak across the tailcoat in an X formation, dance on the trouser hem and come up to encircle the piece of fabric that adorned the last article; A top hat. This accessory was tilted ever so slightly on its current occupant, as if to cover his eyes and everything above them. Though even with this mask of cover, there was one unmistakable glimmer of curiosity that he let slip through his aloof demeanor.

_Qui est-ce?_

I looked up to realize the man was now watching me. Ever so carefully breathing yet slowly as if not wanting to give away his position. The second that my eyes met his, he immediately averted his gaze back to his gloved hand. "So you're finally awake," He spoke with in tone laced with superiority and some kind of pompous accent that I could not identify, "Funny I was beginning to think you were going to be out forever." I looked at him sitting comfortably on the ceiling, upside down, no gravity taking effect at all.

I cocked my head, ignoring his rude remark and instead asked a question. "What are you doing on the ceiling?"

"Oh my dear," He grinned, "I should be the one asking you that question." With a smirk he watched as I began falling, no, more like drifting towards him, slowly, like his gaze was pulling me towards him with some imaginary rope. The gravity was the very opposite than what i was expecting; If you could even call the force gravity. As I began to move closer and closer to this man I soon began to realize what exactly he was doing. He sat at a table, with a lace tablecloth, the same color as the rest of the room. The table I swore, hadn't been there before i had begun my decent towards the man. He was drinking tea from a porcelain tea set and to his right was it's matching teacup. This was no ordinary teacup, however, as it floated in the air. I was so engaged with this spectacle that I had completely forgotten that I was drifting upside down towards it. I landed face first, the rest of my body following after, leaving me in a heap on the floor, my skirt sprawled about me. I quickly scrambled up, worried that he had seen my lack of a graceful landing. By the look of his bemused expression, he had not. Ignoring this, I then shakily stood up, staring wide eyed at the oddity before me.

"That tea cup is floating," I noted and wondered if _he_ even knew.

"Your wrong," He blatantly stated as if he was some omnipotent god. He looked at the cup for a second and the looked back at me, not at all surprised.

_Vous avez tort_

"What?"  
"I said you're wrong."  
"How am I wrong? There is nothing holding it up!"  
"I definitely know that there's some holding it up. Stupid girl."  
"Well maybe if you told me what-"

The man let out a great sigh, cutting me off. "Fine, fine. I always hate explaining this to people though. Well you see the tea cup is being held by Flying Mint Bunny."

I just had to scoff. The notion was laughable even. Was he making fun of me? "Do you think I'm stupid? There's no such thing as a flying...as a flying... oh my god..." I faltered. Just to prove me wrong a green bunny with little wings, just as the name described, appeared right before my eyes, sipping tea from the cup. "When did that..."

A light chuckle came from under the hat. I stared at him indignantly. He was laughing at me! I put my hand on my hip and shifted my weight, trying to manage the most hostile looking face I could, but clearly it didn't work ,as he just stared at me for a while, seemingly on the brink of laughter. He kept on nodding his head, as if he was analyzing every breath I took. Then he spoke again.

_Il manque quelque chose_.

"I see you don't have it."  
"Don't have...?" I stared at him, what was he even talking about?  
"When they come here they generally don't have it," He shrugged ignoring my comment.  
"Wait who is they and what don't they have?!" I screamed at him, agitated that what I was saying, much more important than what he was thinking of course, wasn't getting through to him.

He raised his eyebrows as if daring me to yell again. He spoke with a light smile on his thin lips, "I guess you will have to find out then."  
I sighed, I knew I wouldn't be getting any information out of him. I had to wonder if this person really was just a crazy. One of those people that would be sent to a mental hospital and put in a straight jacket if ever found by the authorities. Though i never truly realized that he was probably saner than i thought _i_ was.

The man in the hat finally nodded his approval, not that i gave a rats ass about that by now, and walked over to me. Before i could tell what was happening he was kneeling down and taking my hand, kissing it lightly. I had to admit, my face began to heat up and I could tell I was blushing. From that angle, I was able to see more of his facial feature, his jade green eyes looking up at me with his long lashes, his pointed chin, the curve of his nose with the slight lift in the middle and his straw-like blonde hair that reminded me of autumn. Even the thick eyebrows had a certain charm to them. It left me dazed, spiraling down the endless abyss of what was a teenagers romantic tendencies. But I was quickly snapped back to reality by the sharp tone of his voice cutting me clear from the whimsy that filled my mind.

_Je ne sais quoi_.

"Excuse me. Are you even listening to me? Honestly women can be so irritating sometimes."

I could feel my eye twitch for a second and my blush was long since gone. Did he really just say what I think he did? I groaned a little inside. This man was insufferable. What a sexist pig! I couldn't believe I had even thought of him the way I did for a split second. I decided to bury those feelings down inside me. If it ever happened again I would be sure to restrain my thoughts, so I would not act on it and say something stupid.

"Excuse you?!"

_Comment t'appelle tu?_

He rolled his eyes at me and continued. "As I was saying you need to find it now, so why dont you go do that already. Were wasting time you know. Much time. But first before you go, I need something to call you." He gave her no chance to suggest something, or really say anything at all, he just kept on with his continuous string of words. I frowned, wondering what he was meaning. "Lets call you Alice."

"Alice," I repeated mindlessly.

"Wow you really are a stupid one aren't you," he sneered.

It wasn't that bad of an insult ,to be frank, but to me it felt like he was taking small little jabs at my ego constantly and he wouldn't stop until it was battered and bruised. I, however, wasnt going to stand for it. "Excuse me but, that last time I checked i wasn't stupid!" I said confidently though, I actually didn't know if I was dumb or not. i couldn't remember a name for myself let alone my iq or education. "I was just..." I searched for an excuse to my previous faux pas. "I was just seeing how my name sounded out." The contempt in my voice couldn't hide the obvious anxiety that I was feeling and my desperation to atone for my slight mistake. All he did was roll his eyes, clearly reading my thoughts, or something.

"So Alice it is. Now you can start looking," The man said and traipsed over to a corner of the room, while I stood there pondering my new name. Could I really just get a new name like that? I knew i couldn't remember what my name was, so Alice was as good of a name as any. I decided that it would be alright, for now. Until, at least, I figured out what my real name was.

The man was leaning on a wall, looking straight at me in a bit of annoyance. I wondered what he wanted or what he was doing but by the time he had realized he had my attention he was talking again and giving me answers. "Come over here, don't be such a bloody idiot." I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him. Immature I know, but he was being equally childish. Eventually, I did as he said and walked over to him.

He nodded to me, then held his hands up in a photographer like manner. Suddenly I began to see flecks of color hopping and swirling from a small little point. As if paint was coming out of the wall. He began spreading his hands slowly, and the paint started streaking across the wall, as if painting, though there was no brush. By the time his hands were far apart a painting had been completed, spreading wide across the formerly white wall, now colored with shades of yellows and reds and golds speckled across the area to make up the illusion of a quaint little farm. I gave the hatted man a look of questioning before taking one step closer to the painting. It really was beautiful, something a professional artist might do. So life like, so expertly done. The paint made it seem like the flowers below were even waving in the light breeze of the day.

_Peindre la toile._

"Well go into it," The man, once more, interrupted my thoughts. I gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Into it?"

"Yes into it you twit. Step into it. Like you would normally do." He had this habit of making me seem like the most dysfunctional person on earth. He also had this habit of making me want to sock him in the jaw. I wondered what the hell was considered 'normally' in this place if 'normally' meant stepping into paintings that were made on solid wall. But he looked pretty sure of himself and I already made myself look like enough of a fool so I thought, _why not try it?_

I took a sharp breath and slowly moved my hand 'into' the painting to make sure he wasn't actually tricking me and the second i tried to step through I wouldn't run into a solid wall. However, may arm was enveloped by the paint as soon as i had placed my hand in, the colors wrapping themselves around my arm to make binding ropes that began slowly, almost painfully slowly, pulling my arm in. I panicked and screamed. Was this a trap? Was this supposed to happen? I looked at the man with frightened eyes but he seemed to not have been phased at all as I was slowly being dragged into the painting. I decided I needed to swallow my fear and get a hold of myself. This was alright. It was supposed to happen. Suddenly I remembered that I had been meaning to ask the man a question and now that I was quickly leaving I had to ask quickly or i would soon be gone before I got my answer.

"Wait! I have a name now but what's yours?"

The man got a glimmer in his eye and the sides of his mouth curled up into a sly grin. The question obviously pleased him. "Hmmm," He said taking a step towards me, "Call me the 'Mad hatter.'" He then smiled a toothy grin and pushed me head first into the painting.

_Mon nom est__..._

_Authors notes: Ah ok so i wrote this quite a while ago but i really wanted to publish it now suddenly. So of course the main characters in this are Seychelles and England. No use in hiding it as it is quite obvious. Before you ask, no this is not a HetaliaXAliceinWonderland Crossover fic. I just needed a name to give the characters since their names wont actually be revealed to each other until later. I still need a beta as I was using my friend for editing on this one ^^;;; So thanks to Tiara for helping me. Yep thats about it. Bye :3_


End file.
